The Neuroscience Neuroimaging Center (NNC) NINDS PSO Institutional Center Core was established in 2003 to provide researchers at the University of Pennsylvania and later collaborating institutions with access to multidisciplinary expertise in neuroimaging research. This NINDS PSO Center Core consolidates a broad range of methodological expertise in neuroimaging to create a community of investigators focused on the application of advanced neuroimaging methods to neuroscience research who work together to optimize resource utilization and provide users with access to the latest methodologies for image acquisition and analysis. This centralization of methodological expertise has improved the quality and scope of neuroimaging methodologies available, and has reduced the cost of individual grant proposals, which would otherwise need to include much or all of their required expertise within their specific project budgets. An Administrative Core provides oversight for the Center, administrative support for its resources, regulatory support for its users, and is guided by a Steering Committee comprised of Core Directors, consortium representatives, and user representatives. An Acquisition Core provides technical support for magnetic resonance and optical imaging protocol development and implementation, imaging quality assurance, and for implementing capabilities for stimulus delivery and biobehavioral response monitoring. An Analysis Core supports structural morphometry, diffusion tensor tractography, localized and global brain segmentation, image visualization, statistical modeling, and genomic analyses by providing both general tools and customized data processing pipelines. An Informatics Core maintains a state-of-the-art data processing environment with access to a broad range of image analysis software, data storage and archiving, and system administration support for both core computing and users. A consortium consisting of the University of Pennsylvania (Penn), Children's Hospital of Philadelphia (CHOP), and the Moss Rehabilitation Research Institute (MRRI) in Philadelphia with the NNC currently includes 15 investigators with qualifying NINDS grants along with numerous other basic and clinical neuroscientists working within the NINDS mission who use the Core.